


Бесценное бремя

by Wincent_Cester



Series: G – PG-13 [33]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Incest, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>20 лет жизни братьев — как это могло быть при других обстоятельствах.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бесценное бремя

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What I Keep and What I Carry](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/2082) by poisontaster. 



> **Дисклеймер:** Это вымысел. У меня нет намерения причинить вред. Прибыли не извлекаю.  
>  **Бета** : Твоя_дивизия и ~Chertopoloh~  
>  **Примечание:** Переведено для Winter Temporary Fandom Combat 2014

В первый год они, под гнетом напряжения и запретности их отношений, миллион раз оказываются на грани разрыва. Сэм все еще зол и временами — особенно когда голова раскалывается от боли — раздосадован тем, что лишился «нормальной» жизни. Дин зол на все остальное. Оба чувствуют вину, оба боятся того, что случится, если узнает отец. Они трахаются быстро и отчаянно, как будто таким образом могут убежать от последствий содеянного. В тот день — ни один, ни другой не настолько глупы, чтобы назвать это годовщиной — Сэм подпаивает Дина и запрыгивает на него. Они не покидают комнату два дня. И когда наконец собирают вещи, чтобы ехать дальше, Сэм, выйдя из душа, вместо своих старых кроссовок с дырявыми подошвами и потрепанными шнурками обнаруживает новые — надежные, фирменные, они стоят ровно на том же месте, где были старые. Никто из них ничего не говорит.

На второй год Дина ранят, и они постоянно ссорятся из-за охоты, но у них ни разу не возникает вопроса, уйдет ли Сэм… или где он будет спать. Ночи он чаще всего проводит как можно крепче обняв Дина и получая всевозможные тычки локтями и коленками в чувствительные места. Дин часто раздражается — что не слишком отличается от его обычного состояния — но ночью он обнимает Сэма, прижимается так сильно, что у того немеют руки. По утрам четверть часа, а то и больше, Сэм тратит на то, чтобы восстановить кровообращение, но никогда ничего не говорит Дину.

На третий год получает травму Сэм, и Дин то не отлипает от него, то задирает, пытаясь разозлить и заставить все бросить. В конце концов они выясняют отношения на придорожной площадке для отдыха в Теннесси. У них завязывается самая настоящая рукопашная, и Сэм с Дином возятся в грязи, промахиваясь так же часто, как и попадая. В итоге, совершенно грязные, они валятся на спину и хохочут, и Дин сипло ворчит:

— Что ж, думаю, ты снова в форме.

И так и есть. Они оба снова в форме.

Не было никаких внезапных озарений, и небо не разверзлось над головами, но Сэм четко помнит, как на четвертом году он как-то раз проснулся ночью и понял, что хотя все еще и думает о Дине как о брате, это определение расширилось и вобрало в себя гораздо больше, чем Сэм когда-либо мог себе представить. Что Дин одновременно ему и брат, и любовник. Но теперь это больше не странно, просто закономерный итог того, что было всегда, просто раньше они этого не замечали. Сэм помнит, как протянул руку и погладил Дина кончиками пальцев, а тот открыл глаза и моргнул сонно и растерянно. «Ничего, — сказал тогда Сэм, — все хорошо». И Дин закрыл глаза. Потому что Дин ему верил.

На пятом году Дин необратимо слепнет на один глаз. Это ужасный, кошмарный год для обоих. Дин хочет продолжать как ни в чем не бывало, и никакие слова Сэма не могут изменить его решения. Не могут, пока во время тренировки Дина с ножом Сэм не делает шаг вперед и не демонстрирует, насколько плохо у того с рефлексами и меткостью — и только тогда Дин соглашается на перерыв. Они проводят зиму в Техасе, и пока Дин приходит в себя, Сэм устраивается работать на ранчо. Ночами Дин поглаживает шрам на плече Сэма и бормочет:

— Ты тупой засранец. Ты тупой, тупой засранец.

Но вообще-то этим шрамом Сэм гордится больше всего.

Шестой год тернист, теперь Сэм чаще оказывается на переднем крае, и Дин и волнуется, и сомневается в себе. Они едва прикасаются друг к другу, едва разговаривают, и то и другое тянется месяцами. Сэм и не думал, что самооценка Дина настолько зависит от его роли защитника. Сэм не знает, что случится, когда Дин не сможет больше держаться, и беспокоится. В перерывах между охотничьими расследованиями Сэм отчаянно ищет что-нибудь — ну хоть что-нибудь, — что можно предложить Дину взамен их нынешней жизни. Когда придет время. Если они не умрут. Если Дин не умрет. Потому что Дин не может умереть. Просто не может, и все.

Дин оставляет его в год, который стал бы для них седьмым. Просто уходит. Однажды утром Сэм просыпается в пустом номере мотеля, голова болит от барбитуратов так, что хочется свернуться клубком и умереть. Дин оставил ему конверт с билетом на автобус в Калифорнию и немного денег. Никакой записки, и это так… так по-Диновски, что Сэм бьет кулаком в стену. Вытряхнув мусорное ведро, он находит с полдесятка скомканных бланков мотеля. Он их расправляет: листки заполнены неоконченными предложениями и густыми зачеркиваниями. Сэму сдается, что он разбирает слово «прости», но это может оказаться и самообманом. Он едет в Калифорнию и впервые за долгие годы приходит на могилу Джессики, и плачет. А потом отправляется искать Дина.

В конце концов Дин находит его сам. Восемь месяцев поисков, и всегда Сэм отстает на шаг. А потом однажды он просто оборачивается, а Дин тут, но словно на низком старте – только и ждет сигнала к бегству.

В голове проносится тысяча мыслей, но Сэм молчит. Говорить он не может, горло сжало так, что не удается выдавить ни слова, но он протягивает руку, и Дин, смерив его тяжелым взглядом, пожимает ее в ответ. Восьмой год — один из лучших в жизни Сэма, и каждую секунду он демонстрирует Дину, почему его уход не должен повториться.

Словно бы в наказание за то, как хорошо все было в прошлом году, оба едва не погибают в самом начале девятого. Три недели в больнице для Сэма, почти три месяца для Дина. Итог для обоих: бледность, слабость и слишком большая потеря веса. Эллен, мать спасенной ими девочки Сары, принимает их к себе в большой, продуваемый сквозняками дом, окруженный милями девственного леса. У Дина трижды в неделю сеансы физиотерапии, возит его на них Сэм, потому что у Дина нога не в том состоянии, чтобы жать на педали. После поездок у Сэма часами болит раздробленная рука, но лучше так, чем смотреть, как Дин добивает себя к чертям собачьим.

— Завязывай, — говорит ему Сэм зимой десятого года. Они прижались друг к другу под пледами: ночь холодная — Сэму видно их дыхание даже в доме. Он снова и снова гладит уродливые рубцы на ноге Дина, высказывая прикосновениями то, что не может произнести вслух: «Я не ухожу». «Я все еще хочу тебя». «Я люблю тебя». «Я все еще здесь». Но позволить Дину и дальше охотиться — тут Сэм уступить не может:  
— Тебя убьют, а я не смогу… Я не вынесу этого. Так что тебе надо завязывать с охотой.  
Дин не говорит «нет»... но и «да» не говорит тоже.

— А что взамен? — спрашивает Дин, когда у яблонь уже опали лепестки, но еще не видно завязи. Они уже дважды пытались уехать, но Эллен даже и слышать об этом не хочет. Они уже поотбирали у нее все домашние дела — исключительно от отчаяния.

— Не знаю, — признается Сэм, глядя в сторону. — Я могу больше охотиться...

Дин качает головой: 

— Нет. Надо, чтоб это было для нас обоих. Есть у меня одна мыслишка.  
К удивлению Сэма, действительно есть. Миссия. Школа. Как раз то, что Сэм искал все это время, а Дин уже придумал. Под скептическим взглядом Сэма Дин принимает неуверенный вид.

— Ну... даже я не собираюсь жить вечно.

Сэм обнимает его, зарывается лицом в шею:

— Чертов лжец.

Несмотря на протесты Эллен, они снова отправляются в дорогу. Им обоим необходимо восстановить форму, а в ее доме максимум, что они могут — спарринговать друг с другом. Сэм поражен, как сильно он скучал по всему этому, по пустынной дороге. Дин тоже счастлив, счастливее, чем был все эти месяцы. Окровавленные, усталые, с ног до головы в селитре и эктоплазме, они все равно не могут не распускать рук, и одиннадцатый год — это чудо какое-то, радость и благоговение, едва поддающиеся пониманию.

Они снова возвращаются к вопросу о школе и вытаскивают бумаги Дина, и теперь очередь поражаться наступает для Сэма. («Предполагаемый бюджет… Ты планировал бюджет?! А это… это технические требования к зданиям?») Замыслы Дина больше чем досужая фантазия, он их продумывал. Подробно. Гораздо подробнее, чем показывал. Его мысли прослеживаются сквозь года по типу и цвету бумаги, логотипам отелей и баров, маленьким наброскам вампиров и гремлинов на полях. Сэм думает, что если бы не любил уже, то сейчас влюбился бы заново в Дина — странного и сумасбродного, и намного более умного, чем можно предположить. Двенадцатый год — год вновь вспыхнувшей влюбленности, год мечтаний, и когда приходит тот самый день — потому что они все еще не называют его годовщиной — у Сэма появляется собственная идея (которой будет суждено сбыться только через два года).

Если бы потребовалось как-то назвать тринадцатый год, то он стал бы годом сюрпризов. Они приезжают в Стритор, Иллинойс — Сэм впервые, а вот Дин, очевидно, нет. В этот год они узнают про Ченс. У Ченс есть шестилетняя дочь Челси — у нее веснушки Дина, его нос и пухлые щечки, и Сэм не ошибается, полагая, что лет через семь она внезапно вытянется, как сорняк, и месяцами не сможет спать из-за боли в растущих костях. У нее улыбка Мэри — Сэм видел ее только однажды, но никогда не забывал, — и когда Челси улыбается ему так, он даже не может злиться на Дина. Тринадцатый год — год смерти Миссури, год смерти Эллен, и братья возвращаются в единственное место, где жили и которое любили достаточно, чтобы назвать его настоящим домом.

Выясняется, что Эллен когда-то была замужем за губернатором и располагала значительными средствами. Пока они распутывают имущественные хитросплетения и Сэм доводит до ума мечту Дина, тринадцатый год превращается в четырнадцатый. С одобрения Сары Эллен оставляет им свои владения, теперь остается найти деньги и способ. Дин всегда застревал именно на этом этапе. Но он не знал, сколько у него — у них — друзей, никогда не считал, сколько долгов будет с радостью возвращено, появись такая возможность. Дин фиксировал виды монстров и их уязвимые места, а у Сэма была книжечка с именами, телефонами и адресами электронной почты. Дин вел счет смертям, Сэм — жизням. Но в итоге даже Сэм удивляется, насколько просто все выходит. Все знали, что скрывается во тьме, и, кажется, все это время только и ждали, чтобы кто-то зажег свет. И нет ничего ценнее выражения лица Дина в тот вечер, когда Сэм сообщает ему весть о предложенной помощи. Пожалуй, лучшего подарка Дину он и не придумал бы.

Ученики появляются даже раньше, чем сама школа. В три часа ночи во вторник на крыльцо поднимается Маркус с двумя сестрами на буксире.

— Вы покажете… покажете нам, как их убить? — спрашивает он и протягивает нечеткий снимок тех, кто раньше были их родителями.

Сэм оглядывается на Дина — тот с дробовиком в руках стоит дальше по коридору, — и Дин отвечает:

— Да, входите.

Спустя неделю появляются Эмма и Дикон. Еще через месяц Сара, помогающая им с юридическими вопросами, приводит Хари. Сэм знает, что Дин звонит Ченс и Челси по меньшей мере три раза в неделю, знает, потому что сам звонит им не реже, хотя оба скрывают свои звонки и притворяются, что не знают о них.

Сэму приходится по полной задействовать свои навыки убеждения и ведения переговоров, но на их пятнадцатый год он дарит Дину его дочь, а Дин дарит ему ощущение домашнего очага.

Шестнадцатый год Сэм проводит в легкой хандре. Он верит в Дина, верит в школу и необходимость их работы. Нечисть никуда не делась. Она никогда никуда не девается, и в каком-то смысле отец был прав: иногда лучшее, что ты можешь сделать для тех, кто видел чудовищ, — дать им оружие и научить стрелять. Но… Даже после всего, что случилось, Сэм мечтал не об этом. Теперь он даже не знает, в чем заключалась его мечта. Именно так он Ченс и говорит — она не плохая, надо только переждать эти разговоры про «гребаного Дина», — и Ченс смотрит на Сэма, кладет ему на плечо руку:

— Ну так узнай.

Дин знает, что что-то не так, конечно, знает. Это не должно удивлять — после стольких-то лет — но удивляет. И когда однажды вечером Дин прижимается к его спине и спрашивает шепотом:  
— Малыш, в чем дело? — у Сэма что-то вскипает внутри, кажется, страх пополам со слезами.  
— Не знаю, — задыхается он. — Не знаю.

И Дин держит его, шепча:

— Все хорошо, ш-ш-ш, все хорошо. Мы разберемся.

И Сэм верит ему. Потому что Дин всегда разбирается.

Семнадцатый год словно какой-то размытый. У Сэма — будто в ответ на кризис веры — становится вчетверо больше видений, на все эти случаи охотников не хватает, и Сэм срывается им помогать. Дин хочет ездить с ним, но с открытия школы прошло слишком мало времени, он нужен там. Из-за тесноты в машинах, взятых напрокат, и самолетах у Сэма болят ноги, он живет на фастфуде и напроксене*. Дин, Челси, Ченс и даже некоторые ученики все время звонят ему, но это не то же самое. В конце концов Дин прилетает — прилетает! — к нему в Оклахома-сити.

— Хватит, — говорит Дин, прислоняясь своим лбом ко лбу Сэма, и берет его лицо в ладони.

Сэм вцепляется ему в локоть, и чувствует, что отпустить не сможет.

— Хватит. Мы найдем кого-нибудь еще. Возвращайся домой.

В аэропорту их встречает человек сорок — с транспарантом и шариками, и Челси бросается в объятия Сэма с такой силой, что они падают.

Как-то незадолго до своего сорокового дня рождения Сэм вдруг просыпается и понимает: вот оно.

И так и есть. И ему хватает.

**Author's Note:**

> * Напроксен — болеутоляющее лекарство для суставов.


End file.
